


We'll stay forever this way

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Cannibalism, Character Death, Death, F/M, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Torture, Murder, Obsession, Serial Killers, Stalking, Tears, Torture, Yandere, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Alastor never thought he would ever feel something close to love again after the death of his dearest mother. But he was proven wrong when he met that gorgeous blonde. He loved her and he would make sure she would stay so perfect forever.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	We'll stay forever this way

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys!! So I heard the beautiful cover of My heart will go on by Chase Holfelder and I saw a comment that said this reminded them of a serial killer falling in love his victim and killing them but feeling guilt for it, so I used that idea and turned it into some messed up Charlastor xD I hope you all will enjoy!

Alastor had never loved anybody in his entire life. The only exception being his dearest mother. Oh what a wonderful mother she had been. But she was dead now. She was gone now and she would never come back to him. He had accepted that fact but his mother's death was truly the final push for him to lose himself completely. He didn't even bother to keep his mental state together anymore. Why would he? There was no use for it anymore. So unbeknownst to other people he had snapped completely.

His first kill had been accidental. Well maybe not completely, but it was still mostly in self defense. Some man had tried to rob him with a gun, while he fought and gotten the gun into his own hands. He shot the man multiple times. His hands bloody and his heart beating loudly in his chest. While anybody else would have been horrified by the thought of having killed someone. Then Alastor couldn't help but smile and laugh to himself. How absolutely wonderful! This was such an exhilarating experience. Already from that point on he knew that this was the start of something amazing.

Alastor had been blessed with good looks and he knew how to use it to his advantage. It wasn't hard for him to lure his victims into a sense of security. Oh he loved that smile on their faces when they thought they were so safe with him and just gonna have a fun time. Which they were but it just wouldn't be the fun they were hoping for. Oh well, it was worth it for him. His blue eyes always lit up with joy when they realised how hopeless their situation was and he went in for the kill. It was so satisfying and even a little arousing. But he wasn't that type of killer. He did it merely because it was fun and made him feel amazing.

Usually his victims were women. Sometimes men as well. He also loved the fact that people were talking about him wherever he went. Even if obviously they didn't know it was him. Who would ever suspect somebody as charming as him? It felt so good when people talked about him and he wanted to laugh when they said how disgusting he was. How fucking messed up he was. It was so laughable for the man. But he never laughed about it unless he was alone. He couldn't blow his perfect cover after all.

It was such a perfect life. Such a wonderful routine.

Until she came along.

Alastor had been at a bar and was getting ready to look for his next victim. But then his eyes landed on her. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. So similar with his mother. Her long blonde hair, smooth pale skin and those beautiful brown eyes that he could drown himself into. This was a feeling he had never felt before. He knew it couldn't be love at first sight. That was just foolish! But he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. As she was laughing with her friends. That dress she was wearing suited her body so perfectly as well. She was just like a doll. A beautiful porcelain doll.

He knew he had to have her for himself.

Nothing would stop him from achieving that. He followed her out and as she got into her car then so did he and he followed her with a smile. He had done this before to his other victims so it was nothing new. But yet his heart was beating wildly and he felt so excited for some reason. He watched as she was singing along to music on her car and finally parked in front of her small house. She was walking so gracefully, like she had no worries. Such an innocent woman. He had to have her for himself even more now.

As time passed she had consumed his entire being. His whole life. It was driving him even more insane. He couldn't stand seeing her be near anyone else. He didn't want her talking to other people. He couldn't fucking stand it. Each picture he took of her just wasn't enough. Each item he stole from her wasn't enough to fulfill his needs. He needed her. Just her and only her! When she smiled at others, hugged them, kissed their cheek, even if it was her own family. Then he felt like he was gonna murder them all right then and there. This just wouldn't do. There was only one way she was gonna be his forever.

Oh Alastor had made sure it was special. Only the best for his lovely songbird. He wanted her to feel the love he felt for her. "I love you Darling! I love you!" He said over and over again as he kissed her lips. He smiled and caressed her cheek when she cried and begged him to stop this agony. But he wouldn't. She would reach a level of perfection no other living being could ever hope to achieve.

He carved out her heart and watched as life faded from those beautiful brown eyes. Just like his mother had. He smiled and took a bite of her heart with a smile. Yet there was something wrong about his smile. He uncertainly touched his cheek and realised something wet was coming from his eyes. Was he crying? He hadn't cried ever since he lost his mother. There was a weird pain in his own heart. Was he feeling some guilt for what he had just committed? It couldn't be right.

"I love you Charlie." He said softly and tried to ignore the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. He would never love anybody else ever again. She was and would forever be the only one for him. His soulmate. He kissed her cold lips and hugged her body close to his own. He was crying and held her even tighter.

She was safe in his heart and in his arms. Nobody would be able to take away her innocence and he was the one who got to share her last moments with her. It was romantic, wasn't it?

He sniffled and wiped away his tears as his smile shook a little on his lips. "I'll always love you Charlie. I love you so much."

She would always stay with him and he could make sure she was well taken care of. That's what lovers did, right? He knew they did and he would make sure she wouldn't rot. He smiled down at her body as he started his process to make sure she would be beautiful forever.

Love sure was a beautiful thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always comments mean everything to me! Thank you in advance!


End file.
